


the luckiest

by pageandpetals



Series: Uni AU: Baekhyun/Chanyeol [3]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageandpetals/pseuds/pageandpetals
Summary: Chanyeol can't sleep, so he makes sure Baekhyun can't, either.





	the luckiest

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/pageandpetals) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/pageandpetals)

Chanyeol blinks slowly, hard, at the ceiling, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. His gaze flicks to the digital clock beside his bed, which reads 3:09 a.m. A soft weight on his chest reminds him he's not alone. He turns his head just slightly to the right to see an arm stretched across his body, its hand fisted in the blankets covering his stomach.

He shifts onto his side gently, so gently, trying his hardest not to disturb the owner of that arm, and pillows his head on his hand, his eyes fixed on the boy sleeping in his bed. _Baekhyun._ A little flicker of heat warms the pit of his stomach at that thought. _He’s in_ my _bed._

Chanyeol smiles to himself, carefully settling his hand close to Baekhyun’s head. He allows himself a tentative stroke of Baekhyun’s hair, the backs of his fingers just barely brushing Baekhyun’s fringe. There’s a stream of bluish light shining through the crack in the curtains, illuminating the left side of his face. The bridge of his nose shines in the moonlight, and Chanyeol’s fingers creep down to trace the shape of it, rounding the soft tip with a feather-light touch.

Baekhyun’s nose twitches suddenly, and a scratchy whine escapes his throat. Chanyeol bites his lip hard to keep from laughing as Baekhyun’s face turns toward his, his head sinking into the pillow. The light just barely touches his cheek now, and Chanyeol dares to brush his thumb along the shadow of Baekhyun’s eyelashes. Something pinches his side and he looks down briefly before his attention returns to the sleeping figure beside him, only to find that said figure is no longer asleep. Baekhyun squints at Chanyeol, who jolts the bed, startled, and withdraws his hand sheepishly.

“What are you doing,” Baekhyun whispers hoarsely, closing his eyes again. It's not really a question.

Chanyeol burrows his head into the pillows near Baekhyun’s neck. “Watching you sleep.”

“That’s creepy as hell, Chanyeol.” Another sleepy grunt emits from Baekhyun’s throat.

Chanyeol grins in the darkness, suddenly looping his arms around Baekhyun’s waist. Baekhyun whines again and balls his fists against Chanyeol’s chest, but Chanyeol holds him tight, sliding an arm up Baekhyun’s back to cradle his head with one broad hand.

“I’m buying you a body pillow for your birthday. Or a stuffed walrus. You have _got_ to stop waking me up in the middle of the night for _cuddles_ , Chanyeol.”

“Nope,” Chanyeol says, exhaling contentedly into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. He smiles against Baekhyun’s skin, his nose vibrating when Baekhyun sighs defeatedly and lifts a hand to sift through Chanyeol’s messy curls, scratching his head. Chanyeol hums and lifts his face just enough to press his lips to the spot where Baekhyun’s jaw meets his ear.

“You’re lucky I like you so much,” Baekhyun says finally, a hint of a smile in his voice as he brushes his fingertips along the nape of Chanyeol’s neck, sending shivers down his spine until his chest feels full to bursting.

“The luckiest.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross-posted from LiveJournal in April 2018; original author's note left as is.]
> 
>  **a/n** : Barfing a rainbow rn tbqh. Chanyeol is just stupid and cute and happy and I like the idea of him staring at a sleeping Baekhyun and scaring the shit out of him when he wakes up. I wrote this instead of writing a lesson plan for this week, oop. ~Teacher of the year award right here~
> 
> Anyway, this is my first EXO fic and it's really short because I suck at longfic so don't expect longfic from me, but I'm thinking I might write some more drabbles so watch this space... thanks for reading! BTW, the title comes from the Ben Folds [song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_XwAKrLidw&feature=related) of the same name. (which is kind of a perfect BaekYeol song, actually.)
> 
> Originally posted at the sonyeoncheonji LJ community [here](http://sonyeoncheonji.livejournal.com/1069841.html).
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/pageandpetals) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/pageandpetals)


End file.
